Ce soir
by enidan
Summary: Version corrigée. SONG FIC - La guerre est terminée, le bien à vaincu le mal. Beaucoup de personnes ont trouvé l'amour, certain plus difficilement que d'autres...


ONE SHOT - SONG FIC

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient

Chanson: Ce soir De: Annie Villeneuve

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Couple: HG/SR

RATING: T

**RÉSUMÉ: La guerre est fini, plusieurs personnes ont trouvé l'amour, parfois plus difficilement que d'autres**

Un mois…. Un mois maintenant que la bataille finale avait eu lieu. Harry « the survivant » Potter avait réussi à éliminer pour de bon Tom « Voldemort » Riddle. Le mon sorcier était en liesse. Bien que quelques mangemorts avaient réussi à disparaître dans la nature, la majorité était maintenant détenu à la célèbre prison d'Azkaban.

Les cours avaient repris depuis 2 semaines et on pouvait désormais ressentir dans tout Poudlard un sentiment de paix. Même les quelques serpentards encore des lieux affichaient un léger sourire.

Bien sur, pour nous, communément appelé le « trio d'or » par la Gazette du Sorcier, être le centre d'attention de la population magique nous agaçait prodigieusement mais, les jours passant, tout redevenait lentement à la normal, ou presque…

Cette année avait été difficile et étrange. Harry, Ron et moi, malgré nos études et les cours particuliers en défense avions trouvé l'amour. Enfin…

Pour Harry, le plus difficile avait été de finalement s'avouer son homosexualité. Oui, oui! Le survivant était tombé amoureux de sa génésis, Sieur Draco Malfoy en personne. Ce qui avait commencé par des prises de becs et des bagarres s'était finalement terminé en baiser passionné dans un couloir du 4e étage. Ce qui avait conduit Malfoy a renier son père pour se battre à nos côtés. Bon disons plutôt pour s'assurer que sa douce moitié demeure en vie.

Pour Ron, de simples leçons de révision avec Luna lui avait fait découvrir la douceur du sexe opposé. Bien que ses travaux étaient maintenant d'une qualité supérieure aux années antérieures, je suspecte que Luna lui offre des cours un petit peu plus particulier, bref…

Pour ma part, ce fut étrange, dérangeant et plein de rebondissements. Vous vous demander sûrement avec qui je suis, et bien…heu… Rogue. Comment? Difficile question.

J'avais réaliser depuis l'année dernière être attiré par notre abominable prof de potion. Comme toute adolescente, j'avais mis l'excuse sur la hausse de mes hormones. Mais de fils en aiguille, les cours supplémentaires aidant, j'avais réussi à être aimable, autant que je puisse l'être, avec lui. De son côté, les colères effroyables et le sarcasme à mon égard avaient diminués. Jusqu'au jour où, lors d'un cours d'approfondissement en potion où nous étions seuls tous les deux, nos mains se sont frôlées, nos corps rapprochés et nos lèvres scellées. Nous avons découvert ce soir là l'attirance mutuelle qui nous liait malgré toutes nos différences.

Mais depuis la bataille finale, mon homme était devenu distant et plus colérique. Je pouvais comprendre que le fait de cacher aux yeux de tous notre amour était difficile, qu'il fallait attendre la fin de mes études pour plus de sécurité mais malgré tout, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment et j'avais raison… Un soir, il y a à peine quelques jours, j'étais bien assise dans le salon de mon amoureux, attendant qu'il termine sa ronde lorsqu'il entra enfin. Comme à mon habitude, je lui fit un sourire resplendissant qui eu comme réponse un regard noir et amère. Inquiète, je me levais et sans que j'ai peu prononcé un seul mot j'entendis :

**Rogue**: Hermione… On ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Tu es en train de gâcher ta vie avec moi. Je…je…je suis désolé. Sors!

Trop hébétée pour réagir, je sortis précipitamment, les larmes m'aveuglant. Cette nuit là je me sentis mourir.

********************

La perspicacité de mes amis me surpris, l'âme en peine, je leur résumais ce qui était arrivé.

**Harry:** Mione, c'est un serpentard. Il t'aime à la folie, Draco me l'a confirmer mais il croit, à tord, que tu te lasseras de lui. Il ne réalise pas qu'il peut être aimer. J'ai peut-être une petite idée mais toi, l'aimes-tu assez pour faire tout ce que je te dirai de faire?

**Hermione**: Bien sûr Harry, il est toute ma vie. Que veux-tu faire?

**Harry:** Sois patiente, laisse-moi quelques jours et je te reviens là-dessus.

Son petit sourire en coin ne me disait rien qui vaille. A force de fricoter avec Malfoy, il devenait de plus en plus serpentard.

Les journées s'écoulaient lentement. J'avais décidé de ne plus me présenter au cours de potion. Dès que je croisais son regard, mon cœur ratait un battement et mes larmes ,ces traitres, menaçaient d'apparaître à tout moment. Nous étions tous dans la grande salle, prenant notre déjeuner lorsque Dumbledore fit cette annonce :

**Dumbledore**: Mes enfants, pour célébrer la victoire de la lumière sur les ténébres ainsi que la fin de l'année scolaire, un grand bal aura lieu ce vendredi. J'ai appris de source sur, que certains élèves avaient un talent certain pour la chanson. Donc, pendant cette soirée, vous pourrez entendre vos amis. J'ai mis à votre disposition dans chacun des dortoirs une fiche d'inscription. Sur ce, bon appétit!

Plusieurs murmures ce firent entendre, tous étaient excité à l'idée d'un bal, moi pas. Je m'imaginais, seule dans mon coin pendant que tous mes copains s'amusaient. Sans un mot, je me levais et me dirais vers mon dortoir où j'eu la surprise de voir Harry et Draco qui m'attendaient.

**Harry:** Alors Mione, pour le plan dont je t'ai parlé… tu vas devoir chanter pendant le bal.

**Hermione**: Quoi! Il n'en est pas question! Je..

**Harry:** Pas de non, tu m'as promis de faire tout ce que je te dirais. Tiens, tu vas chanter cette chanson là. C'est moldu mais je l'adore.

Il me tendit une partition. En lisant les paroles, sans m'en rendre compte, des larmes s'étaient mise à couler le long de mes joues.

**Hermione:** Je ne pourrai pas Harry. Je n'en serai pas capable.

**Harry: **Il le faut pourtant. Tu veux qu'il te revienne, bat-toi!

**Harry**: Heu.. Mione, tu pense pouvoir chanter tout en dansant?

**Hermione:** Ben… si la musique n'est pas trop rythmée, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, pourquoi?

**Harry:** Cette chanson est comme une valse lente, je me suis entendu avec Dumbledore pour que ce soit une des dernières chansons du bal. Il annoncera alors ta chanson et obligera tous les professeurs à danser avec un élève qui devra leur en faire la demande. Tu vois où je veux en venir?

**Hermione**: En gros, je dois inviter Séverus à danser et chanter pendant que nous dansons. Tu veux ma mort? M'écriais-je.

**Draco**: Mione, mione… se mit à dire Draco. Il ne pourra rien faire, il devra attendre tout bonnement que la chanson se termine. Il aura alors 2 choix, soit il réalise que tu l'aimes assez pour le dire devant tout le monde, soit il fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en partant. Es-tu prête à prendre ce risque?

Je fermais les yeux, prenant de grandes respiration, pesant le pour et le contre de cette idée. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre?

*********************

Le jour du bal arriva beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. J'écoutais les filles de mon dortoir glousser, je les regardais se préparer tout en m'affairant moi-même quand Ginny arriva en trombe et complètement essoufflée.

**Ginny**: - Mione! Tiens, un cadeau de Harry. Il me dit de te dire que tu devais mettre cette robe pour la soirée. Bon, et bien, à tout à l'heure.

J'étais plantée là, la robe dans la bras en regardant la porte se refermer. Ce n'est qu'en entendant les filles autour de moi se mettre à parler que je réalisais ce qui venait de se passer.

La robe était vraiment fabuleuse et contre tout attente, un regain de courage me traversa. Je me sentais belle et déterminer.

Le bal battait son plein, plusieurs élèves avaient chanté, en surprenant plus d'un. J'essayais de paraître sereine mais mes yeux déviaient inévitablement vers l'objet de mes pensées. Il était là, dans un coin de la salle, entourée de mystère. Il était magnifique. Pour l'occasion il avait troqué ses horribles robes noires par un pantalon noir et une chemise en soie verte foncé rehaussé de lisérés argentés. Pas une fois, son regard n'avait dévié de la piste de danse.

**Dumbledore**: - Mes chers amis, pour terminer la soirée en beauté, j'ai une petite demande à vous faire. Pour souligner la paix et l'harmonie, j'aimerais que des élèves invitent à danser un professeur de leur choix, qui bien sur, ne pourra refuser. Pour cette danse, Miss Hermione Granger nous fera l'honneur de chanter. Merci à tous!

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle. Les élèves se lançaient des regards anxieux. C'est Harry et Draco, qui se levant demandèrent respectivement aux professeurs MacGonagall et Chourave, l'honneur de cette danse. Voilà, c'était le moment de vérité. D'un pas ferme, je m'avançais vers Séverus et lui fit ma demande. Il pris ma main et m'entraîna sur la piste rejoindre les autres couples.

**Rogue**: Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Me murmura-t-il.

**Hermione**: Ce n'est pas mon idée mais, pour une dernière fois, fais moi danser.

La musique commença, et je me mis à chanter. Ma voix étant amplifiée magique pour que tous m'entende.

_**(pour écouter la chanson : interprète Annie Villeneuve, titre: ce soir)**_

_ce soir_

_j'oublirai ce qui nous sépare_

_ce soir_

_comme un nouveau départ_

_sans attendre un seul instant_

_sans attendre que le temps nous entraine_

_ce soir_

_avant que tombe la pluie_

_sur le feu qui nous uni_

_laissant nos rêves et encore une nuit_

_ce soir_

_avant que demain ne vienne_

_et que le doute nous prenne_

_pendant qu'il nous reste encore une vie_

C'était magique. J'étais là, dans ses bras, me laissant voguer sur la musique tout en chantant. Levant les yeux, je vis dans les siens de l'incertitude, de la peur, de l'amour… Sans quitter son regard, je continuais ainsi :

_ce soir_

_comme si c'était mon dernier pas_

_ce soir_

_j'avancerai vers toi_

_sans attendre un seul instant_

_sans attendre que le vent nous emmène_

_ce soir_

_avant que tombe la pluie_

_sur le feu qui nous uni_

_laissant nos rêves et encore une nuit_

_ce soir_

_avant que demain ne vienne_

_et que le doute nous prenne_

_pendant qu'il nous reste encore une vie_

_pour s'emparer du moment_

_pour continuer le parcours_

_parce qu'il nous reste le temps_

_parce qu'il nous reste l'amour_

Je pouvais sentir ses bras trembler, sa main tenant la mienne, semblant s'agripper de toutes ses forces à moi, et sans prévenir, je vis un larme, suivi d'une autre s'écouler lentement sur ses joues.

_ce soir_

_avant que le temps nous prenne_

_avant que ce jour ne vienne_

_laisse moi t'aimer encore et encore_

_ce soir_

_avant que tombe la pluie_

_sur le feu qui nous uni_

_laissant nos rêve et encore une nuit_

_ce soir_

_avant que demain ne vienne_

_et que le doute nous prenne_

_pendant qu'il nous reste encore une vie_

Nous étions là, les yeux dans les yeux, lorsque dans une souffle il me murmura : épouse-moi.

Les larmes que j'avais alors retenues se mirent à cascader à une vitesse folle sur mon visage et dans un élan de joie, je me jetais à son cou en criant : OUI! Mille fois Oui!

Fin


End file.
